Sonic 06' 10 years later
by Shadamyrox13
Summary: 10 years have elapsed since Elise blew out Solaris' flame, but the two entities survived. However, Mephiles accidentally meets and falls in love with Shadow's daughter, and Iblis returns in a klutzy yet beautiful form with a conscious mind, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Troubling Thoughts.**

**Another night, another nightmare. That was routine now, miserable, harsh routine since Shadow had left him for dead. **_**Why am I still thinking this way? Why is this still happening? Years have passed now, so many that this event should be no more than an unpleasant memory, minus the nightmares…**_

DREAM.

"_Run!" the girl was shrieking, her flame like quills flailing out behind her like sails on a boat._

_But it was too late. A dark abyss enveloped them…._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mephiles the Dark yelled at the top of his lungs. No one came to comfort him, they never did because it was "just a phase."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. A Mission.**

**Mephiles yawned. It had been extremely difficult to get back to sleep last night, as the Nurses of Westopolis General Hospital were the most unhelpful humans he had ever met.**

**The girl who had screamed "Run!" In his dream was completely unfamiliar to him, so he had been trying to make certain of her identity, but to no avail had he recognized any of her features. **_**Flames instead of quills,**_** his head recited. **_**Clumsy, with a orangey, reddish yellow gown with a tatty skirt and sleeves, also like flames…**__**wait, flames. Flames.. **_**Suddenly it hit him. The girl was Iblis! With that problem solved, he immediately decided to find Iblis and fuse with her. The park sounded like a good starting place, given there were trees to burn down. The Iblis he knew was quite partial to destroying things. Instantly, he became a black, smoke-like ooze. He shot off to Westopolis Park like a comet, reforming himself behind a bush. Suddenly, he heard laughing. Girls laughing. Expecting to see Iblis as the source of the laughter, He instead saw three teenage girls. One was a greyish silver hedgehog wearing an outfit that looked like a colour blind toddler's, a sky blue hedgehog wearing shorts, a t shirt and sneakers, the third girl had him at a loss for words. Black and Pink with green eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. If you had seen Mephiles at that moment, you'd see a drooling, crystalline darkness spirit goggling at a girl. "Kiara!" Bellowed a familiar but frightening figure. **_**Shadow.**_** Thought Mephiles. **_**I need to find Iblis! I must not dwell on this female! He scolded himself.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Oooh. Hope you liked it Ivy the Wombat.**_

_**Shadamyrox13.**_


	3. Chapter 3, A girl in trouble

Chapter 3. A Girl in trouble.

Kiara immediately looked over to her distraught father. "What now, I can't be out with my friends?" She said in an annoyed tone. "You took your brother as well, without a word to your mother. She's worried sick. You are eighteen, Kiara. Kick is nine. Kick isn't as clever as you are, and YOU WERE'NT EVEN WATCHING HIM!" Shadow yelled. "Sorry, sheesh! Why are you yelling so loud about a tiny mistake? Look at him,_ he's fine._" Kiara said, pointing at a mini version of Shadow playing hopscotch. It's not how he _is_, it's how he could have been that I'm angry about! YOUR NEGLIGENCE COULD HAVE RESULTED IN A SERIOUS INJURY!" Unknown to Shadow, Mephiles was watching this, and he didn't like seeing her being lectured. " Leave her alone, you tyrant!" "_Mephiles!?"_ Shadow said, in utter disbelief. " Get away from me and my daughter! Go back to your scepter!" He yelled. Passersby were watching this scene avidly, as parks never had shouting matches like this much. "Kiara, get Kick. We're leaving." He commanded. "Thanks for trying to help me." Kiara whispered to Mephiles, as she walked over to her brother. "Bye." She said to her friends, who walked away muttering things about crushes and boys. Through the corner of his eye he saw Kiara send a tiny, sad smile back to him. Mephiles sighed happily and stared at Kiara's beautiful form until he couldn't see her any more.

* * *

A bit of romance here. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!!!!

Shadamyrox13. J


	4. Chapter 4, The Truth

Chapter 4. The Truth.

Shadow paced up and down the dining room, taking short glances at his daughter.

"Kiara, that person you saw at the park today was one of my enemies from back when I was fifteen." He said.

"How come you're telling me this now?" Kiara asked.

" I never thought I'd have to tell you, Kiara. He was supposed to be destroyed when Princess Elise blew out the flame that held Mephiles and Iblis as a single entity, one that would create a rift in the fabrics of time and space, and that being was called Solaris. That person was Mephiles, he nearly killed your best friend's father, so for your own safety, just let Sonic, Silver and I handle him." Shadow explained.

"Dad, stop being noble. I'm sure Sparks, Indigo and I could get rid of this "Iblis" guy." Kiara appealed.

" Kiara, you're talking about three inexperienced teenagers fighting something made of fire and lava, and once you finished him off, he'd only resurrect himself." Shadow said.

"But Dad!" Kiara whined.

"I rest my case. You stay out of it. That is my final decision." Shadow concluded.

" Fine! I' m going to my room." Kiara said crossly.

" You shouldn't be out fighting things that are out of your depth, anyway."

Kiara scowled at Shadow before raging up to her bedroom upstairs.

At Westopolis Hospital..

Mephiles sighed, a whole day of trying to find Iblis, gone down the drain.

All because of _her._ Shadow's _daughter,_ of all the girls in the world, it had to be her.

"But why would _you_ want to fuse with _me_?" A voice said.

Mephiles looked up to see Iblis, staring him full in the face with smouldering orange eyes. "We are two halves of a single entity, Iblis. It has to happen." He said.

"But I don't want to." Iblis whined.

"Why not?" Mephiles snapped.

" I _like _being able to think for myself, rather than just burning things and being a pest."

Iblis reasoned.

"Fine, have it your way." Mephiles snarled.

"So be it!" Iblis cried, sailing out of the hospital ward.

* * *

Hope that answered your questions, Silver Fizz. Did Shadow seem more real in this chapter, Ivy the Wombat?

Shadamyrox13.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Complications and Clumsiness.

Shadow lay awake in his bed, contemplating the situation.

He had acted like he had a plan against Mephiles while he was arguing with Kiara, but he knew there was a possibility that Sonic and Silver didn't know Mephiles was back. And knowing Kiara, there was the prospect of losing her to Iblis, because Kiara might disobey him and fight Iblis regardless of his warnings, due to the fact she liked to be in the middle of the action. Sonic and Silver wouldn't forgive him very easily if she dragged Sparks and Indigo into her plan either. Then there was the real mystery, _why had Mephiles stuck up for Kiara?_

This one was the most worrying to him, the thought of Mephiles using Kiara to get to him definitely sounded like Mephiles' style._ If he dares lay one grimy claw on Kiara, he's worse than dead._ Shadow thought with loathing. What about Iblis? No fires had been reported in the news.. Shadow groaned and turned over. His head was aching from all the negativity swirling around his mind. He sighed, hoping he and Kiara would be on better terms tomorrow, what if something awful happened and he never made it up with her? He turned over again before falling into a troubled sleep.

**With Mephiles…**

Mephiles and Iblis glared at each other.

"Dork." Iblis hissed.

"Brat." Mephiles spat."Hypocrite." Iblis retaliated.

"Hot-head." Mephiles snarled.

" Control freak." Iblis snapped.

"Arsonist." Mephiles growled.

Mephiles had been discharged from the hospital that very afternoon. Since then, he and Iblis had been exchanging insults. To say the least, they had been arguing for hours.

"I give up!" Iblis yelled, storming towards the door when THWACK! She tripped over and fell flat on her face. Mephiles burst out laughing. "Shut up, Dork Boy!" She yelled.

" Don't call me dork, you Tripping Hot-Head!" He snarled.

"Why hot-head?" Iblis shouted.

"Your head has flames instead of quills, fire is hot, making you a_ hot-head_'! Mephiles cracked up at his own joke. Iblis then scowled at him, made a face, and began to spin. Faster and faster she spun, until she was just swirling flames, which disappeared.

* * *

That last part was Iblis' way of going places ( Like Mephiles soaking into the ground slowly while he became that black ooze, or Shadow's chaos control.)

Hope you liked it REVIEW!!!!!!

Shadamyrox13.


	6. Chapter 6, Almost Killed

I forgot to say I don't own Shadow, Mephiles, the canon version of Iblis or anybody you've seen in the games. I do own Sparks, Indigo, Kiara and my fanon version of Iblis.

Enjoy and REVIEW, people, it makes me feel liked. XD.

* * *

Chapter 6. Almost Killed.

Kiara sighed. School again. But she'd be leaving next semester, so she would have more time to be with her friends. But she didn't think they would want to fight Iblis with her, so she'd do it alone. This afternoon.

***After School***

Kiara had found Iblis in the park, looking for a decent looking tree to use for target practice. Immediately, she challenged her to a fight. "Bring it on, if you think you're hard enough." Iblis scoffed.

So the battle began. Kiara tried to use her Storming Chaos attack, but Iblis blocked it with a lazy flick of her hand, sending it back towards Kiara, where it hit her full in the chest while she was off guard. "Ow.." Kiara groaned.

While Kiara was getting back off the ground, Iblis sent a ball of flames straight toward her opponent. Again, Kiara was hit and injured, now burned on her arm where the attack had the most impact. Kiara was losing badly.

" So, has the little girl learnt playing with fire is a bad thing to do when you have weak attacks like yours?" Iblis asked meanly.

"I wouldn't be harassing her if I were you, Hot-head." Mephiles said, glaring at Iblis.

Mephiles picked up the injured Kiara, took one last look at Iblis, and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

**With Shadow..**

"Kiara, where are you?" Shadow muttered as he looked at the clock. She should have come home ten minutes ago. He'd called Sonic and Silver and they hadn't seen her, Black Doom said he wouldn't even look at a child of a traitor like him, Rouge and Knuckles hadn't seen her either and he was running out of hope. The phone rang.

" Mr. Hedgehog, a Mephiles the Dark came in with your daughter. She is in critical condition and has a fifty-fifty chance of becoming paralyzed."

" I understand. I'll be there soon."

_Oh Kiara, what have you done.._

**At the hospital..**

Shadow, Amy, Kick, Sparks and Indigo burst into the hospital foyer.

"Kiara the hedgehog, brought in at 4:30." Shadow said.

"She's in the intensive care unit. Are you family?" the receptionist asked.

" We are ," Shadow said gesturing at Amy, Kick and himself, "But these two are her best friends."

"Go on up, it's the fifth floor." The receptionist informed them.

In the intensive care unit, Kiara lay unconscious, hooked up to an IV, a heart rate machine, and various hospital machines. Mephiles was sitting beside the bed, stroking her arm.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, MEPHILES!"

Shadow bellowed. "Sssh. You'll wake her." Mephiles snapped.

Suddenly the heart monitor began to beep loudly. Kiara's eyes shot open, and she sat up in bed. "Mom, Dad, Kick?!" She shrieked. Amy and Kick charged forward and hugged her, with Indigo and Sparks in hot pursuit. "I thought you were gonna die!" Kick said.

"Oh, we are so lucky you survived, if you died it'd be awful, my poor little girl." Amy gushed, giving Kiara a bone crushing hug.

"Thank goodness you're OK!" Indigo shrieked.

" Kiara, don't scare me like that again! " Sparks cried.

* * *

The most drama in a chapter I think. REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Shadamyrox13.


	7. Chapter 7, Saved by the enemy

* * *

Chapter 7. Saved by the enemy.

Kiara was still injured, so even though she had survived, she had to be under observation for three days, according to Dr. Walter, the chief doctor of the casualty and emergency areas.

Sparks and Indigo came in to visit, her family stayed at the hospital. As for Mephiles, he would come in the ward when Kiara was asleep, watch her for awhile, then very unwillingly leave. He was doing that this very moment, when he suddenly had the urge to kiss her.

Deciding on a peck on the lips and then leaving, he leaned forward very carefully and brushed his lips on hers. Three things happened at once. Kiara woke up, seized Mephiles' neck, and deepened the kiss. Mephiles' first instinct was to back off, the other was to deepen it more.

He decided on the latter. Fireworks seemed to fly around Kiara's head, literally. (NOT like those creepy romance novels where mouths feel 'liquid fire' or loins feel aflame) Mephiles was quite sure someone would walk in on this. And sure enough, someone did.

"If I am seeing this correctly, _you_ are kissing _my _daughter." Shadow hissed with loathing.

"So what if I am?" Mephiles growled.

"It means that _you_, as well as my doppelganger and enemy, you are also the object of my daughter's affection." Shadow said coldly, glaring intensely at Mephiles.

"I like her! Is that some form heinous crime?" Mephiles asked, desperately hoping Shadow would get an urge to leave the room.

**Mephiles' Thoughts.**

I wish he'd just leave, I was enjoying what was going on before.

Kissing, it _rocked._ I could really get used to the kissing thing, though I have to get Iblis for almost paralysing my 'object of affection' (He'll kill me for using the same phrases as him, and Shadow wants me gone already.)

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shadow glared at the temporarily zoned-out Mephiles. Why wasn't Mephiles even looking at him? _Damn, because he's looking at Kiara!_ He thought.

"I'll be going, if you'll excuse me. "Mephiles said.

"I won't be letting you go that easily," Shadow said coolly.

Shadow grabbed Mephiles' throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen carefully, Mephiles, because you'll be dead if I have to repeat this again.

You have a two-week trial period, If anything goes wrong, you'll have a quite a fight on your hands." Shadow warned.

"And if you do anything to make Kiara upset, You are _gone._ Understand?" Shadow continued.

"So just to clarify, I am risking my life right now." Mephiles stated.

"Yes, you are. Anyway, if you decide to be the pathetic coward you are, I'll also kill you." Shadow said harshly.

"If you want me dead, how come you haven't already killed me?" Mephiles asked.

"Well ten years ago, I thought I had. But if you like, I can make this time more painful.

It isn't very difficult." Shadow growled.

"I would honestly like to see you try, I have acquired more abilities over ten years recuperating, but to be honest, all you have is your temper and sadistic nature."

Mephiles said matter -of-factly.

"How _dare _you!" Shadow said.

"YOU have the sadistic nature!" Shadow said.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you. I saved your daughter from Iblis, and I get told I'm sadistic by the girls father? That is just ungrateful." Mephiles snapped.

Shadow was at a complete loss for words. _Mephiles_ saved _Kiara?_ That was just plain sucking up.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ;)

Shadamyrox13. Hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8, Soleanna and Solari

Me: Ok peeps, here is another chapter, starring Mephiles the Dork.

Mephiles: That had better be a typo..

Me: Oops, I mean Mephiles the _Dark._ *laughs sheepishly*

Mephiles: It is _not_ funny!

Me: I don't own Sonic.

Mephiles: Me either, but if I did I'd use him as a pinata.

Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8 Soleanna and Solaris.

**Hospital Corridor outside Intensive Care Unit.**

"Did you save her just to get on my good side?" Shadow demanded.

"No, I did it to distract Iblis. She nearly had Kiara cornered, good and proper."

Mephiles said. "If you ask me, you're acting like a certain three-eyed alien with jewellery."

"What did you just say?!" Shadow snarled.

"I SAID, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOUR ALIEN FATHER, AND IT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!" Mephiles shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Be quiet! Our patients are resting, sir!" A picky nurse said.

"Let me make this clear. Black Doom is in no way similar to me." Shadow whispered with loathing. Kiara woke up and walked into the hallway. Her voice was groggy with sleep.

"Dad, what's going on?" She asked, with a yawn.

"Nothing, just go back to bed. You'll only make yourself more sore if you stand." Shadow said.

Kiara grudgingly went back to her hospital bed, while Shadow and Mephiles argued some more.

**With Sonic…**

"Dad, can I come to Soleanna with you?" Indigo asked.

"Maybe." Sonic teased.

"Dad!" Indigo whined.

"Sure." Sonic said.

Sonic was heading to Soleanna to ask Princess Elise what she knew about Iblis.

The reason was because now Iblis had a new form, he had to find out if she had ever used it before now. And since the Duke, Elise's father, had created Solaris, She was likely to know something of use. And anyway, it'd be nice to see her again.

"You 'ad better not flirt with 'er. Ve are married, Zonic. Do not vorget. And Eendeego, be'ave yourself." Lucille said in her strong French accent.

"I will, Mom." Indigo said.

And with her super speed, she caught up with her father.

**With Silver…**

"I can't believe it! Solaris! Over again." Silver said in frustrated tone as he tried to remember a foolproof way of defeating Iblis.

"Augh all this thinking is giving me a headache." Silver groaned. Blaze came in.

"Dinner's on the table." She said. Silver dashed into the kitchen and began eating like he hadn't eaten in days. When he got the hiccups from eating too fast, Sparks and Quasar began to laugh. So did Blaze. Silver began to laugh. Soon the family was laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. After a while, they settled down to watch tv, only to begin laughing because _Funniest Home Videos _was on.

* * *

Me: I know, it's a bad time to end the chapter.

Me: And remember, Mephiles the Dork!

Mephiles: Ha ha ha. *rolls eyes*

Me: Don't insult my sense of humour!

Mephiles: REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9, A Plan

Welcome peeps, to another chappy of Sonic 06' 10 years later.

Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9. A Plan.

**At Soleanna Palace…**

"Miss Elise, a blue hedgehog is here to see you." A servant girl said.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_Nice smile!" The blue hedgehog named Sonic complemented._

**END FLASHBACK.**

"Let him in." She said.

Sonic and Indigo came in, cautiously in case Elise had forgotten him as a consequence of blowing out the flame.

"Sonic?" Elise said steadily.

"You remember?" Sonic asked.

Elise nodded.

"You remember Iblis, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but the flame was blown out when I was seventeen." Explained Elise.

" Shadow saw Mephiles at the Westopolis park four days ago, and his daughter Kiara duelled Iblis, and was almost paralyzed." Sonic said.

" I'm sorry." Elise said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Elise, it's Iblis's. She took on a new form, can walk, talk, and eat, and is more powerful than before." Sonic said.

"Iblis and Mephiles are still alive?"

"Yes, because Shadow saw Mephiles kissing Kiara, and man did he blow up at him after that." Sonic said, laughing.

" Mephiles shouldn't be able to fuse with Iblis if she has a conscious mind, because I expect the old Iblis had no mind, so Mephiles got his own way too much." Elise queried.

"But if there are two minds within one being, Solaris will get all confused, meaning we can strike while it's all muddled up about what to do." Sonic said.

"Great idea!" Elise said enthusiastically.

"Umm, are you guys going to just act like I'm not here, or tell me where the bathroom is?" Indigo asked.

"It's up that corridor, on the left." Elise said.

Indigo headed up the gestured corridor.

"Who's she?" Elise asked.

"My daughter, Indigo." Sonic said.

"I should have introduced myself." Elise said.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Sonic said dismissively.

**At Silver's house…**

"Do you think Sonic knows anything good?" Blaze asked.

" I hope for our sakes Mephiles and Iblis haven't fused yet." Silver said.

**With Mephiles and Iblis…**

"Shut up." Iblis snarled.

" I will when you do." Stated Mephiles.

"Never!" Iblis said.

"Well, if you want to fight a losing battle, so be it." Mephiles said, with less hostility than normal. The reason was as simple as not getting to look at Kiara's admittedly very attractive body. She definitely wasn't hideous, unlike Black Doom, who got classified as 'big scrawny git with three eyes and bad taste in clothes' in everyone's head. Kiara however got classified as 'pretty young adult hedgehog with transfixing green eyes' in everyone's head.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I need ideas on how to end my chapters and stories without it being weird PM me if you have any ideas on how to end this story on a good note, so PM ideas for that too. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the tenth chapter of my not-so famous Sonic 06 10 years later.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, sorry for the wait, blame writer's block and a busy weekend!**

* * *

**Chapter 10, Don't let him too close.**

**Indigo and Sonic returned to Westopolis promptly the next day, where Lucille fussily checked Sonic's cheeks for lip marks.**

"**Relax, they did not touch each other." Indigo said, rolling her eyes.**

" '**E did vlirt, I know 'e did! Tell ze truth!" Lucille demanded of her husband.**

"**Honestly, what **_**is **_**your problem?" Sonic groaned.**

"**You 'ave been with girls be'ind my back, zat eez my problem." cried Lucille, tearing at her golden curls.**

"**Luce, if I was sick of you I'd say so, not goof around with people behind your back." Sonic said.**

"**Zank you," she said placing kisses on both cheeks.**

"**Velcome home, deener is ready." Lucille said. **

**Lucille's sudden change in mood was extremely disconcerting to Sonic.**

**At Mephiles' apartment…**

Mephiles scowled, as he listed his options on paper.

_Possibility of fusing with Iblis: 0._

_Possibility of Shadow letting me near his daughter: -100_

_Possibility of Kiara liking me: ???_

The chances of him getting what he wanted were very thin on the ground, to be blunt.

Just yesterday Iblis had swore at him, slapped him and said he was a dork, again.

Also, she had completely trashed his apartment while he was showering, leaving rude notes everywhere he looked, as well as hiding his chaos emerald in the freezer, leaving his apartment looking like a tornado had blown through it.

_I hate you, Iblis_, were his scathing thoughts after that incident.

**With Iblis…**

Iblis threw a fireball at a tree, glaring when it crumbled to ashes.

"Stupid, _stupid _Mephiles, you are a hypocrite who gets his own way too much. Well, not anymore. I'll merge with _you_ when _hell_ freezes over." she seethed.

"_WARNING. RARE FICUS UMBELLATA. DO NOT TOUCH."_ Iblis read aloud.

"I'll burn it if I like, a _sign _isn't going to stop me." She said, burning it instantly.

**With Shadow and Kiara…**

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Kiara." Shadow said.

"So? I got experience did I not?" Kiara retorted.

"I _told_ you to let me handle it! You could have died!" Shadow lectured.

"I'm alive and well, isn't that what matters?" Kiara scowled.

"Kiara, you kissed Mephiles! He fancies you, you need to look out for yourself! He could be trying to use you!" Shadow said, exasperated.

"Are you going to punish me?" Kiara asked.

"No, but after this, you cannot battle anyone without assistance or training." Shadow said.

"Fine.." Kiara sighed.

* * *

Me and my short chapters.. Remember the three R's, Read, 'Rite, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

The last is the most important, so REVIEW!

Shadamyrox13.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome, one and all to my next instalment of Sonic 06, 10 years later.**

**This is a song-fic, unlike the other chapters. Enjoy. Review please ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11, Go back to the start.**

_**When we were growing up you always looked like you were having such fun You always were and you always will be the taller and the prettier one **_

**Mephiles seethed with jealousy, Shadow had it all, good friends that stood up for him, Wife, Kids, good looks.. Even absorbing his shadow didn't get Mephiles any closer to having what Shadow did. Shadow always had been taller than him, happier than him, more forgiving towards humans than him.. In short, better than him. He remembered it all…**

_**People seem to love you They gravitate towards you **_

_**That's why I started to hate you so much And I just completely ignored you **_

**Shadow had plenty of admirers, though back then they were wary of showing their opinion on the Ultimate Life Form. Mephiles however, earned instant hatred, top quality, for something as innocent as an ordinary glance at the surroundings. This fueled Mephiles' lust for power more so, making him more ruthless, frightening and dangerous, though Shadow never knew. **

_**I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years All the pain I've caused you The constant flow of all the tears Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love And if it's not too late Could you please find it deep within your heart To try and go back go back to the start Go back to the start **_

**If Mephiles apologised, would Kiara willingly love him? Would Shadow forgive him for lying to so many people, harming Sonic, and making a princess cry? Never did he feel remorse before now. A new start wouldn't go to far astray, would it? A second chance wouldn't hurt.**

**But would they listen..**

_**I've been so evil with my constant invasions But you made it so easy for me **_

_**You always rise to the occasion I'll always pull you up on every stupid thing that you say But I found it so entertaining Messing around with your head **_

**It was decided, a second chance was what he needed to show he had nothing to prove. Mephiles was now fully aware of what he had done ten years before, and knew it would take more than words to melt the icicles that had formed around Shadow and himself. He would take any consequence in his stride. He'd do anything to win his love's heart. Though begging and groveling wasn't exactly his style..**

_**I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years All the pain I've caused you The constant flow of all the tears Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love And if it's not too late Could you please find it deep within your heart To try and go back go back to the start Go back to the start Go back to the start Go back to the start **_

**All he needed was to be forgiven, but to be forgiven he'd have to confess of his ten year jealousy. But it was necessary if he was to ever hold Kiara in his arms, so he'd do it. Anything for her.**

_**This is not just a song I intend to put these words into action I hope that it sums up the way that I feel to your satisfaction **_

_**I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years All the pain I've caused you The constant flow of all the tears Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love And if it's not too late Could you please find it deep within your heart To try and go back go back to the start Go back to the start**_

* * *

**I don't own the song Go back to the Start by Lily Allen ( OMG! I used a Lily Allen song in a Sonic fanfic! Bad me!) I think some parts are really relevant to Shadow's and Mephiles' rivalry. You can't flame my take on it, I put heaps of thought into why else Mephiles would dislike Shadow, and I thought of jealousy.**

**Oh, and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Shadamyrox13. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12, a broken heart

**Kiara's love might belong to Mephiles, or to Avery, who is introduced in this chapter.**

**Enjoy it, ladies and germs. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12, A broken heart.**

Mephiles smelt smoke. Black smoke billowed out of the park below his apartment. He snarled because he had been planning his apology and thinking somewhat pervertedly about Kiara, and this stench had made him cough and rasp and forget his lustful fantasies and apology.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Mephiles heard from his open window.

"Iblis, what the _hell _are you playing at?" He shouted down at a flame headed figure.

"Having fun!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Iblis, like she was on sugar high.

"The firemen are going to find out, and you might be sent to jail for arson, you know." Mephiles said matter of factly.

"No way am I going to jail, they'll have to catch me first." Iblis ran away from the burning tree, tripping at the entrance. Mephiles couldn't suppress his laughter.

**With Kiara…**

Kiara lazed around in the front yard, not doing anything remotely related to her homework essay titled "_The dangers of Chaos Control: List five possible problems that occur when using Chaos Control."_ She'd listed loss of body parts, loss of the Chaos Emerald, and going to the wrong place, but had gotten stuck and began ignoring the work.

A white echidna strolled up the street, a dozen red roses in one hand, and a bracelet encrusted in onyxes and pink tourmalines. His name was Avery, and he was about to ask Kiara on a date.

On the other end of the street, Mephiles was walking with a determined look in his bright green eyes, surrounded by shocking red whites. He'd apologize, tell Kiara he loved her and leave, or so he thought. When he reached the gate of Shadow's house, he saw something that yanked his fragile heart out of his chest and pounded it to pieces. Kiara was standing close to an ivory echidna, who was holding a bouquet of roses, and a leather box which Kiara opened to find an expensive looking bracelet. Kiara shrieked and hugged the echidna, then backed away. The echidna embraced her. Their lips met. Mephiles whirled around and ran.

**With Lucille…**

Lucille paced up and down the bathroom, forcing herself not to look over to the plastic stick that was a pregnancy test. She remembered how childishly Sonic had reacted when she told him she was pregnant with Indigo. He had given her the silent treatment for three days, and played dumb when she brought the subject up. She did not want to go through that all over again if the test came back positive. Suddenly the room was filled with beeping. Lucille picked the test up from next to the basin to see two short blue lines. She was pregnant. Indigo had always wanted a brother or sister, and now she had one on the way. But Sonic might not be pleased about it..

**At Mephiles' apartment…**

_I am not a child now, I can take care of myself, I mustn't let them down now, Mustn't let them see me cry, I'm fine, I'm fine.._

Mephiles lay on his bed, his heart shattered inside him. If he didn't know better, he'd say a tiny splinter of glass was lodged above his heart, pressing down and making everything hurt.

It took infinite effort not to succumb to tears.

She never loved you..

* * *

aww, this chapter is so sad.. Poor Mephy's lost his girl!

Or has he.. 3 reviews new chapter ok.

Shadamyrox13.


	13. Chapter 13

Just so you get in the mood for this story, listen to Hurt by Christina Aguilera, Naturally and The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez, Incomplete by Nick Lachey, According To You by Orianthi, I'll Try from Peter Pan 2, and You Raise me up by Westlife. These songs inspired this chapter and the whole story in some cases. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 13, Love will find a way.**

_In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone.. _

_They can have the world..We'll create our own.I may not be brave, or strong ,or smart,But some where in my secret heart,_

_I knowLove will find a wayAny where we goI'm homeIf you are there beside meLike dark turning into daySome how we'll come throughNow that I've found youLove will find a way.._

Mephiles sighed, he could not give up, he had made it so far. If he could not hold her, he would have to love her from afar. He didn't care what became of him, if she was safe and happy. The echidna could love her though. That awful image of them kissing made him sick to his stomach.

_I was so afraidNow I realizeLove is never wrongAnd so it never diesThere's a perfect worldShining in your eyes.._

_And if only they could feel it tooThe happiness I feel with youThey'd knowLove will find a wayAny where we go we're homeIf we are there togetherLike dark turning into daySome how we'll come throughNow that I've found you Love will find a wayI know love will find a way.._

Mephiles walked by the Flame Core, to clear his head. The echidna had brought Kiara to see the smoky pit of lava as well. Keeping his eyes away from the couple, he walked on. A scream pierced the air in a sudden movement. Kiara was hanging by one hand above Flame Core. If she fell she would plummet into the lava and die. Avery was cowering away from the edge. Mephiles grabbed her free hand and pulled her up onto the rocky edge.

"Thanks. Hey, you saved me from Iblis and protected me from Dad!" Kiara recognized Mephiles at once.

".." Mephiles thought.

"Let's go, Kiara." Avery said, grabbing Kiara's hand.

"Wait.." Kiara said.

"My mom always said real love was unconditional. They give so much to you, but they only want love back. True love is rare, but everyone finds it someday. But I don't think you are true. You didn't help me when I fell, and real love is when you'd give your life just so they could be happy." Kiara said.

"He saved me _three _times. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he loved me more than you do." Kiara continued.

"But Kiara, I loved you even when we were children." Avery said.

" It isn't how _long_, it's how _much_ that matters." Kiara explained.

"It isn't how much money you spend either, it's the thought that counts." Kiara said.

"I'll go then. It's over between us." Avery snapped, leaving Kiara and Mephiles.

**With Iblis…**

Iblis had watched that whole scene like it were _The Twilight Saga: New Moon_.

"He loves _Shadow's daughter?_ I pity his taste." Iblis muttered to herself. Suddenly, a beam of moonlight shone onto her body. Iblis lost all her inhibitions as she became the beast she was before. She wanted to kill everybody, burn everything as her screams pierced the night.

"Iblis! What's happening to you?" Mephiles yelled.

But Iblis could only growl as the lava like serpent she had become advanced on him.

"Kiara! Stay away from the edge! I'll take care of her!" Mephiles yelled.

"I will! Be careful!"

"I'll try!"

So the battle commenced. Kiara called in back up, just in case. Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Sparks and Indigo came the second she called them. Sparks, Indigo and Lucille stayed next to Kiara, away from the steep cliff, upon which the others were fighting. Quasar and Kick as well as Scarlett were told to stay out of the fight.

Suddenly, Iblis lifted her tail and flicked Mephiles off the cliff, where he fell into the lava with a sickening _plop_.

"No!" Kiara shrieked.

Shadow looked into the lava. Mephiles' body was nowhere to be seen.

Ibis collapsed onto a rock, as the newly risen sun shone onto her unconscious body, waking up as her flame headed self.

"What happened?" She asked dreamily.

"Nothing, oh, wait you just killed Mephiles." Kiara sobbed.

Sparks and Lucille were holding her away from Iblis.

Everyone quietly mourned for him, when a bright prism of golden light appeared out of the lava. Mephiles walked out of it, but he did not have a grotesque appearance any more.

A dark purple-blue hedgehog stood before them with green eyes, rimmed with a small amount of red. He was not as crystalline as before, but his coat had a significant gem like lustre. He had a mouth and nose, like everyone else. In short, he had become a normal looking hedgehog.

Rouge gasped.

Sonic and Silver's mouths gaped open.

Kiara freed herself of her bindings and ran to him, giving him a very Amyish hug.

And Shadow didn't stop her.

* * *

Aww, very romantic chapter huh? Just to say, this story is nearly over (Sob)

But I'll be back.

Review!!!

Shadamyrox13.


	14. Chapter 14, The End

OK peeps, it's time to face one of the hard parts of being a reader and writer- the story ending.

I announce the fourteenth and final chapter of my first fan fiction, Sonic 06 10 years later.

* * *

Chapter 14, The end. (Can't think of anything better)

**Kiara's P.O.V.**

I remembered him stroking my arm with his claws, while I marvelled at how nice it had felt. Now he had regular hands, and he was holding me so tight it felt safe enough to fall apart. And Dad wasn't yelling at him, he was letting us embrace.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"Aww, I love happy endings." Said some fat guy with sunglasses and a moustache.

"Eggman, you came at the stupidest of times." Sonic said.

"Ugh, get a room, would you?" Black Doom said, revolted at Mephiles and Kiara.

" I have seen worse." Elise said laughing.

"When did you guys come?" Kiara asked.

"Earlier. I wanted to see Shadow the blood traitor get killed." Black Doom said sulkily.

"Goodbye, no one here wants to see you. Go eat a chilli dog or something." Shadow said, embarrassed.

"I hate chilli dogs!!!!!!!!!!!!" Black Doom yelled.

"What?!" Sonic cried.

"Anyway, let's go before someone else falls in Flame Core and boils." Mephiles said.

"Mass Chaos Control?" Shadow asked.

"Obviously." Mephiles replied.

Shadow said the magic words, opening a portal, which they took one by one back to Westopolis.

***Nine months later***

Sonic and Lucille awoke to newborn baby cries.

They walked in to see Indigo trying to comfort a cobalt blue baby boy named Scott.

"Aww, mizzing mommy are you?" Lucille asked scooping her son up.

Scott immediately started rambling in baby talk.

Indigo laughed.

"What's he trying to say?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but at least 'e eez 'appy." Lucille said, smiling.

**With Mephiles…**

Kiara and Mephiles had been dating since the incident at Flame Core.

And he was thinking of popping the question, though they hadn't even kissed since the time at the hospital.

"Um, how should I kindly put this, Kiara." Mephiles faltered.

"I'm listening." Kiara said.

"Kiara, will you marry me?" Mephiles shyly choked out.

"Uh.." Kiara trailed off.

"Is that a no?" Mephiles asked, tense.

"No." Kiara said.

"Do you mean no as in yes or no as in no?" Mephiles asked, confused.

"I mean no as in yes!" Kiara cried exasperated.

"No?" asked Mephiles.

"No I mean yes!" Kiara said.

"I didn't get that." Mephiles said.

"Ok. Just to clarify, I _will_ marry you."

"BOO YEAH!" Mephiles yelled.

"What the hell?" Shadow asked.

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married!" Mephiles yelled, doing a weird dance.

"Scratch that, _double _what the hell." Shadow said.

"It's true, Dad. We are." Kiara said.

"No you aren't. Over my dead body, that is." Shadow said.

"Fine. I learned something when I was eight. If your Dad won't let you do something you want, _always _ask your Mom." Kiara said.

"Shadow, I think we should let her, because it's like us, over again." Amy said.

"But.." Shadow said.

"No buts." Amy said in a motherly tone.

"What does he sit on then?" Kiara asked.

"Exactly!" Shadow said.

"The couch." Amy said, shoving Shadow into the living room.

**With Iblis…**

"Noo! Anything but the hose! NOT THE HOSE!" She shrieked, running out Silver's front door.

Silver followed, with a water pistol, same with Blaze and the kids.

"This is for wrecking the future." Silver said, shooting a long jet of water at Iblis.

"Ahh, leave the hair, leave it! This took _ages _to do!" Iblis yelled, trying to shield her flames/hair from the water.

"No can do." Silver shouted.

* * *

Gee, I wonder why SEGA didn't think of putting Iblis out with a hose.

I _might _do a sequel, but I might not.

Hope you liked the ending *sniffle* but it isn't the end of my writing. Check my profile for my future projects and tell me which one you want to see next in a PM.

Review!

P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Shadamyrox13


End file.
